(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film forming composition, a conductive film using the composition, and a method for forming the composition. More specifically, it relates to a conductive film forming composition which can be suitably used in formation of wiring of an electronic device, a method for forming the composition, and a film formed by the method such as wiring or an electrode.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum is used as a material of wiring used in a solar cell, a semiconductor device, and a variety of electronic devices such as an electronic display device. Heretofore, it has generally been practiced that such an aluminum film is formed by a vacuum process such as sputtering, vacuum deposition or chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and the obtained aluminum film is formed into an aluminum pattern by photoetching using a resist. However, since this method requires a large-scale vacuum deposition device, it is disadvantageous in terms of energy consumption. In addition, since it is difficult with the method to form uniform aluminum wiring on a large-area substrate, it causes a low yield and high costs.
Meanwhile, a paste having fine aluminum particles dispersed in a binder has been developed in recent years, and a method of forming an aluminum pattern by screen-printing the paste so as to form a pattern and baking the pattern has been reported. Since this method is direct patterning by printing of the aluminum paste, it can be carried out at low costs. However, since obtained aluminum contains impurities, it is difficult to obtain an aluminum pattern with low resistance, and it is technically difficult to form a fine pattern by use of the method.